


Micah’s Gift

by I_Have_A_Goddamn_Plan



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Have_A_Goddamn_Plan/pseuds/I_Have_A_Goddamn_Plan





	Micah’s Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunetta_The_Wind_Godess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunetta_The_Wind_Godess/gifts).

Silver blue eyes scanned the dark camp at Clemens Point for something to do, someone to bother. This late, almost everyone was asleep, making it a boring time for Micah Bell. The only person awake enough to be of decent conversation was none other than Dutch van der Linde, and it was usually a good idea to avoid him this late at night. A huff escaped him as he rose and made his way across camp.

Dutch stood at the edge of Flat Iron Lake, quietly watching the reflection of the stars on the calm waters. Thoughts raced through his mind, a stark contrast to the stillness of the night. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. A breaking branch and rustling perked his interest somewhere along the shoreline north of camp. A debate warred inside him momentarily until Dutch couldn’t resist his suspicious nature. He grimaced and tossed the wasted cigar in his hand, setting off toward the sound quietly. 

Many years of practice made Dutch’s footsteps silent through the dry grass and sand along the shore. The cool air of the night on his skin felt good compared to the days were stifling hot. His mind became focused on the possibilities of the source of the sound. Long shadows drifted across the ground, the hushed atmosphere nearly deafening while Dutch listened for more clues. As he moved along, a figure cane into view. 

Pausing, Dutch readied himself to draw his revolver before recognizing the form. 

“Micah. What the hell are you doing out here? I damn near killed you.” The tension was palpable in his voice as he approached the man, only now noticing that he was relieving himself. Micah looked over his shoulder at Dutch with a smirk. 

“Didn’t mean to startle you, boss. You’re up late.” Dutch could hear the smugness in the man’s voice, which irritated him slightly. Coming to stand next to him, Dutch sighed. 

“Heard a noise and came to investigate. I am always up late, Micah. With everything right now, my mind doesn’t let me rest.” He couldn’t help but study the man in front of him. A ruthless killer, one of his sons. Micah was a walking tornado. His walking tornado. Dutch watched as he finished and tucked himself back into his pants, aware of the fact that Micah had turned slightly in his direction as he did so slowly. 

“Need a distraction, Dutch.” Micah looked at him with those big, eerie blue eyes and Dutch wondered exactly what kind of distraction Micah thought would calm the turmoil of his mind. “I, uh, got you something.” 

Curiosity built as Micah fumbled through his pockets and drew out a beautiful handmade little bag. Micah smiled as he handed it to him. Dutch took the soft leather in his hands, admiring the craftsmanship. 

“It’s for tobacco. Found a real nice cougar pelt and took it to the trapper. Should keep it fresh longer than what you get it in from the store.” Dutch looked from the man to the small gift, a smile starting to lift his lips. 

“Oh, what a nice surprise, Micah.” He could see Micah smile before looking down at the dirt. The thoughtfulness was something he didn’t expect from him. 

“Anything for you, boss.” The words were quiet in the night, much quieter than they’d been previously speaking. Dutch’s golden brown eyes met Micah’s blue ones and Dutch wondered..

“Anything, huh?” He tucked his gift into his vest pocket and settled his hands on his hips. Dutch tilted his head and watched as Micah licked his lips and looked around to make sure they weren’t being overheard before stepping into Dutch’s space. The move was bold, but Dutch didn’t mind. Not at this moment, anyway..

Micah looked him from top to bottom, body language submissive and careful before whispering, “All you gotta do is say the word.” 

One fine eyebrow shot into Dutch’s hairline. “Distract me.” 

The shorter man dropped his hat on the ground swiftly before drawing even closer. Dutch noticed that his hands were shaking slightly as he looked up at Dutch with a rather sheepish expression. 

“If that’s what you want, boss.” Suddenly, there were hands on him and a small moan from Micah before he pressed his lips to Dutch’s. Slightly surprised but not at all disappointed, Dutch brought a hand up and tangled it in Micah’s long blond hair with a small grunt. The kiss was tender and questioning until Dutch broke it to kiss the man’s jawline, followed by a sharp nip to his earlobe.

“You know I want everything you’ll give me, Micah.” Dutch felt the man shudder at the words whispered in his ear. “So, just what exactly are you prepared to give, Mr. Bell..?” 

The response was breathy as Micah’s hands rested on his hips. “Whatever you want, Dutch.”

This was exactly what he’d wanted to hear. Fire spiked through Dutch. Kissing Micah passionately, one hand remained in his hair while the other with a bruising grip on Micah’s hip. Dutch backed the man against a tree and a small grunt escaped Micah as he made contact with a thud. Dutch used his ringed hand to turn the man’s head toward him. 

“Be carful what you wish for, son.” He watched Micah’s reaction as he moved his legs apart with a knee, then pushed it against the bulge growing in his pants. The man shuddered and rutted involuntarily against Dutch’s leg, making a low rumble of a laugh leave him. 

“So enthusiastic. You are always ready to do as I ask, aren’t you?” Dutch kissed his neck and desire flooded his senses. He loved the fact that this man, so clearly hostile to anyone, was writhing with pleasure under the simple pressure of his knee to his groin. Micah sure as Hell would be embarrassed should someone stumble across them here, they were hardly out of camp. 

“Yes, boss...” The words brought an unbelievable rush of adrenaline and excitement. Dutch could hear his voice shake slightly as he applied just the slightest bit more pressure to Micah’s groin. He tilted his head back and smirked as Micah hissed and looked toward the tree canopy. 

Soft clanking of metal barely broke the silence as Dutch removed his gun belt with one hand before setting it on the ground. Micah grabbed his shoulders and gently pushed him backwards before dropping to his knees in front of him. 

“You look good down there, Micah.” He could see the internal battle within those blue eyes before they settled on Dutch’s hips, making him smile widely. Micah was very eager to please.

Fingers tore his pinstriped pants down far enough to expose his hard cock. The fresh air against him nearly made him shiver. Calloused fingers wrapped around him and Dutch gritted his teeth, trying not to thrust against his hand and show just how much he was enjoying this little power trip. 

“What are you waiting for, son?” Micah smiled at the words, making eye contact before slowly taking Dutch in his mouth. A low hum escaped his lips as his swollen head passed the man’s lips. Micah took him down to the hilt, causing him to gag and shut his eyes. He bobbed his head slowly on Dutch’s cock, making quiet sucking noises. 

“Goddamnit...” Dutch pressed a palm against the rough bark of the tree, slowly rolling his hips against Micah’s movements. Pleasure was building in the pit of his stomach quickly so he tangled his fingers in Micah’s hair, the strands catching on the metal of his rings and pulled him down faster. A growl escaped him when Micah gagged again but did not resist at all, voluntarily choking himself on Dutch’s leaking member. 

“Fuck.” The word was little more than a growl as Dutch pulled Micah off and lifted him to his feet. He crushed Micah to his chest, locking lips with him and nipping his lip hard enough that he soon tasted copper. Micah groaned loudly and Dutch smirked smugly at him. His breath came in quick huffs as Dutch whispered in his ear once more. 

“Are you ready to give me one more thing, Micah?” Dutch raked his teeth against the man’s throat and chuckled darkly as fingers wrapped around the back of his neck, pulling him against Micah’s neck. Dutch sunk his teeth into the surprisingly soft skin and growled as the man stiffened. The grip on his neck tightened briefly as he released Micah, and flipped him so he was pressed against the tree.

“You gonna take me, Dutch? That what you want from me?” Micah’s tone was hoarse and tight, making Dutch smile. He pushed down on the small of his back and ripped at the man’s pants, exposing his bare ass. 

“I think it’s exactly what you want.” Dutch thrust against bare skin, growling when he slipped between Micah’s cheeks. 

“Oh God...” Micah pushed back against him and Dutch closed his eyes briefly as he took himself in his hand, slowly guiding himself toward his target. Once he found it, he pressed forward slowly, head falling back as Micah slammed a fist against the tree.

“Dutch!” His name was spoken barely louder than a whisper, but the intensity sent more fire through Dutch’s veins. He pressed himself deep inside of Micah, growling as warm heat enveloped him. His head fell back and he moaned as he picked up speed, nerves buzzing. Intoxicated off the power and pleasure, he was slowly heading towards the teetering point. Dutch thrust against Micah savagely, causing quiet hissing and mewls to come from underneath him. 

“That ass is nice and tight, son. Something tells me you’ve been thinking about this.” Dutch gripped his hip with his right hand tightly, groaning as the pleasure grew.

“Dutch, I...” Micah hissed and pushed back against him again. “I’m so close..” 

His entire body tingled, satisfaction nearly tossing him off the edge. He wondered if he could get the man to finish without laying a hand on him. Dutch angled himself differently, hitting the spot that he knew would send Micah into an intense orgasm.

“Shit!” Micah shouted into the night almost simultaneously as Dutch reached his climax, finishing inside with a long growl.His legs shook as he slowly pulled out and pulled his pants back up. Micah turned, doing the same, before leaning against the tree and running a hand through his damp locks. 

Dutch tilted his head a regraded him with a smile before slowly walking off. 

“Thanks for the gift, Micah.” 


End file.
